modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
White Christmas
"White Christmas" is the ninth episode and mid-season finale from Season 7 of Modern Family, it aired on December 9, 2015. Plot Summary In an effort to have the picture-perfect white Christmas she’s always dreamed of, Gloria rents a cabin in the mountains for the whole family to celebrate the holiday. Unfortunately, when they arrive, there are some unexpected factors like the weather and an eccentric random guest, who is already staying in the cabin. Meanwhile, the family are also preoccupied with their own agendas Mitch and Cam determined to make up for their bad caroling performance from last year. Haley and Andy can't keep their hands off each other, and Jay has a huge announcement to make that catches Claire off guard. Episode Description For Christmas, Gloria rents a cabin in the mountain since it will be her first Christmas as an American citizen. Unfortunately, there are some issues when they arrive as the weather is too hot, and a woman whose family has rented the cabin, was apparently forgotten. Alex learns that this woman, Fig Wilson, is actually a great scientist and resolves to have a better behavior in order not to end her life alone and grumpy, something that Haley and Gloria mistake as hypocrisy. Andy is also invited and he and Haley make-out accidentally in front of the family. Phil tells him to act like a man. But before Andy can explain to Beth, she reveals that she breaks-up with him, because she had affair twice, without knowing that he cheated on her too. Luke and Manny terrorize Lilly but their plan fail. Luke accidentally locks-in himself while the family leaves the cabin. Also, Claire learns that Jay retires. He chooses Chuck Finney as his replacement, which angers Claire. It's then revealed that it was a test that Claire passed as they are no Chuck Finney and Jay only wanted to know if Claire was able to replace him, which she proved. Mitchell and Cameron want to make-up after the last year's family Christmas when they were unable to sing because Mitchell was drunk. They repeat and repeat themselves but are angry when Alex and Fig steal their song. Snow finally falls off the floor outdoor, or so they think, as Fin reveal that it's actually ashes. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Adam DeVine as Andy Bailey *Andrea Martin as Fig *Laura Ashley Samuels as Beth Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2015. *This episode is aired before 9 and Previous, but it comes after 9 and Previous episode number wise. (Source) *Andy's 18th appearance *This episode broadcasted exactly six years after Undeck the Halls. Continuity *This is the third episode to revolve around Christmas. References * Cam and Mitch get nicknamed Screeches and Herb (Peaches & Herb), Simon and Godawful (Simon & Garfunkel), Nickelback, the Crapenters (Carpenters). * Phil says his coat makes him look like Kris Kristofferson. *The scene where Lily cycles a trike around the cabin is a reference to The Shining. Gallery WhiteChristmas.jpg WhiteChristmas(1).jpg WhiteChristmas(2).jpg WhiteChristmas(3).jpg WhiteChristmas(4).jpg WhiteChristmas(5).jpg WhiteChristmas(6).jpg WhiteChristmas(7).jpg Christmas.jpeg doorway.jpg AH get caught.jpg WhiteChristmas1.jpg WhiteChristmas2.jpg Videos Promo Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes